Kokorowo miemassu
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Título: Posso ver seu coração. Meu primeiro KamusXMilo e meu primeiro AU.Dois mundos e duas pessoas completamente diferentes..pode o amor mudar dois corações teimosos?
1. Deai

Saint seiya não me pertence, ele pertence ao tio kuru, que é rico e tem uma loja legal, que um dia eu irei visitar uahahahhahahha

notas: 1.Snack(lê-sem em japonês sunako) é um tipo de bar de compania, tem vários tipos, alguns que você pode passar a mão ou ourtas coisas nos atendentes, ou, os mais comuns e frequentados, que você paga para ter a companhia de uma mulher(hostess) ou um homem(host), ou mais, e paga-lhe bebidas. Normalmente o máximo que pode acontecer é um beijo no rosto, se você quizer algo a mais com eles vão ter que fazer isso fora do sunako...

2. Ginza é um dos bairros mais chiques de tokyo, é também um bairro onde você encontrará os mais caros sunakos do japão, cada garrafa de chanmpagne que você paga para os hosts e hostess custam uma fortunta e os clientes gastam mesmo...

3. eu sei que o nome do Camus é com C, mas eu prefiro e me acostumei a escrever com K "

divirtam-se

Final do verão, era época de renovar o guarda-roupa para entrada de uma nova estação. Milo, sempre foi bonito e sabia disso, cresceu sempre chamando atenção pela sua beleza e simpatia. Desde sua amada terra natal, Grécia, até seu atual país, Japão, é cobiçado entre homens e mulheres.

Quando chegou às terras do Sol-nascente, descobriu que a sua beleza podia ser muito bem aproveitada, descobriu o maravilhoso mundo do egocentrismo dos bares de companhia, os Sunakos. Era comum ter seu ego massageado pelas admiradoras, mas quando soube que pagariam apenas para conversar com ele, e é claro, elogiá-lo e cobri-lo de presentes, achou que finalmente teria encontrado um sentido na sua existência. Trabalhava em um dos maiores sunakos de Ginza que era frequentado pelas maiores(e pelos maiores também) empresários Japoneses e estrangeiros, como por um exemplo Saori Kido, dona de Athenas´club, um sunako feminino de mto luxo com filiais em todo o Japão. Era sempre o primeiro no rancking de favoritos da casa. Era o favorito de Saori e de muitos ourtos, Ah que doce veneno alimentava sua auto-estima.

Voltando ao guarda-roupa, Milo, na noite anterior, como sempre, havia atendido à jovem Saori, que lhe deu como recompensa uma grande quantia em dinheiro "para você, e somente você meu querido escorpião, aquele que injeta em meu coração os maiores desejos de luxúria". Com esse dinheiro, não pensou duas vezes, estaria no dia seguinte impecável para suas preciosas clientes, compraria um perfume novo também.

Saiu, entrou em uma Calvin Klein, Louis Vuiton, Ralf, estava carregado de pacotes quando entrou em Armani, uma de suas favoritas. Foi muito bem atendido pelo simpático vendedor que o pediu para aguardar na área principal. Olhou os poucos ternos pendurados separadamente em alguns pontos estratégicos da loja enorme(por que será que essas lojas tem mais espaço que roupas?¬¬) e se interessou por um que estava pendurado em uma das saídas da sala. Esticou o braço para alcançá-lo mas sentiu o outro lado sendo puxado também.

-Com licença, EU estou olhando- disse com certa arrogância superiora típica dos hosts.

-Acho que você deve morder a sua língua meu caro, eu sou o dono desse terno- ouviu uma voz calma e controlada do outro lado.

-COMO?Achei que isso fosse uma loja!- Milo nunca teve paciência.

-Sim, meu caro, mas olhe novamente para o terno.

Uma etiqueta pendurata marcava "Kamus"e mais abaixo a data daquele dia.

-Ah, eu eu sinto muito- Milo ficou meio sem-graça quanto à sua própria indelicadeza- eu...

-Tudo bem- e um rapaz, de mais ou menos a mesma idade surgiu de trás do terno, ainda na mão de ambos, alto assim como ele mesmo, lindos cabelos lisos e vermelhos como o fogo, brilhantes como a própria luz do sol, era meio esguio, tinha uma pele branca e olhos azuis muito profundos.- está esperando pelo seu terno?

-Sim- ainda estava arrependido pela pequena discussão- você também?

-É.

-Bom, deixa eu me redmir pela minha falta de educação, Kamus não é mesmo? Meu nome é Milo- recuperou-se surpreendentemente rápido abrindo um simpático sorriso- então vamos matar o tempo um pouco conversando..

Kamus foi pego de surpresa com o outro e sorriu de canto, discreto, e assentiu com a cabeça.

Passaram algum tempo conversando quando o atendente de Kamus apareceu com um terno igual à aquele que brigavam por.

-Sim, com as mesmas medidas por favor..bem, eu já vou indo, até mais Milo-san.

Milo acenou com certa tristeza, sentiu uma estranha solidão deixada para trás junto com a partida de um ruivo com seu doce perfume...perfume?Milo havia se esquecido do perfume.

Entrou em uma loja que ouvira falar, seu chefe, o dono do sunako, Shion, havia lhe recomendado uma perfumaria meio escondida em uma das travessas daquele bairro tão agitado.

Uma loja de aparência sofisticada, tudo branco ou como a porta de entrada de vidro transparente. Realmente era uma loja muito bonita. Sentiu alguns perfumes quando avistou em um canto meio escondido um vidro que lhe chamou a atenção. Um pequeno vidro azul escuro com curvas delicadas, mas sem nome nem preço, nem ao menos parecia estar a venda.

-E esse aqui?-perguntou à vendedora.

-Ah, é um de nossos exclusivos senhor, esse e aqueles do seu lado-apontou para alguns outros vidros coloridos e pequenos, são feitos apenas para essa loja, por isso a nossa loja é especial. Esse azul é feito por um francês chamado Pietro Du Lacc.

Milo pegou o vidro com cuidado e abriu a tampa. Sentiu imediatamente um perfume suave, doce, cítrico, encantador, era a harmonia perfeita entre as flores e as frutas. Realmente apaixonante. Mas imediatamente se recordou de já te-lo sentido alguma vez. Sim, era o mesmo perfume daquele francês que havia encontrado na loja anterior.

Antes que pudesse continuar a conversa, foram interrompidos pelo chamado à porta do sino. Milo virou-se para ver, e quanto não foi sua surpresa ao ver novamente o homem do terno.

-Oras, olá novamente – disse o ruivo.

-O destino prega peças não, é bom vê-lo novamente Kamus.- o loiro sorriu.- hum deixe-me advinhar...terno feito sobmedida, perfume exclusivo, você certamente é daqueles que querem tudo em sua perfeição.

-Claro, ter tudo sob controle é essencial para uma vida equilibrada.

Novamente conversaram durante algum tempo dentro da loja. Mas ao saírem, Milo não queria perde-lo novamente.

-Bem, eu irei almoçar agora, você não gostaria de me acompanhar?

-Hum...-Kamus exitou por um momento em sua mente, mas afinal, almoçar com um cara que acabara de conhecer, mas ao ver os olhos azuis do loiro à sua frente em sua mais pura sinceridade não resistiu. Aceitou.

Foram juntos à um restaurante italiano e pediram seus pratos.

-Então, você vem de onde? Obviamente não é japonês..-Kamus encarava-o com as duas mãos cruzadas sob o queixo.

-Háhahahha, brilhante dedução, sou grego, e você meu caro ruivo? Com certeza esses olhos não são um dos mais orientais que eu conheço..

-Sou francês, meu caro loiro- disse tirando sarro da afirmação "ruivo" do outro.

-O que faz francês?Hum..deixe-me deduzir...é um empresário representando seu país aqui, nas terras douradas dos samurais.

-Errou meu caro amigo, sou empresário sim, mas trabalho em uma empresa japonesa, não sou tão previsível quanto pensa. Mas ao contrário de você, não irei tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos- estava divertindo-se com o outro- o que você faz?

-Eu? Ah um salariman como você acharia o cúmulo, mas sou feliz com o que eu faço, sou um host, e dos melhores que esse bairro já conheceu.

-Hum, se orgulha disso, não?-Kamus não tinha cara de desapontamento, mas sim de curiosidade.

-Claro, enquanto vocês pobres homens trabalham todos os dias, estressando-se em pilhas e pilhas de papéis, eu recebo apenas por ser lindo- fazia cara de deboche.

-Hahahaha, você é realmente uma figura.

Os dois continuaram a conversa animada. Kamus se surpreeendeu com a cultura do outro, sabia falar de tudo um pouco, além de seu japonês ser perfeito, ele era simpático , de conversa fácil, assim como seu sorriso abria-se com tamanha facilidade. Milo também se admirou com o outro, muito inteligente certamente, mas como um típico salariman poderia ouvir que era um host, em plena luz do dia, sem sentir nojo ou vergonha, Milo não tinha vergonha nenhuma de seu trabalho, mas sabia como as outras pessoas se sentiam com relação a isso, apesar de tentar se manter natural com as atitudes do francês, como se qualquer um perguntasse isso a qualquer hora do dia.

O almoço foi tão agradável que ambos, acabaram por trocar telefones.

**Notas da doida q escreveu**

Hello minnassan gokigenyooo

Er...bem...olá pessoas, lá vou eu novamente com outra fict começada, eu sei q estou demorando pra terminar as outras, mas sejam pacientes, eu irei terminá-las sim, é meio q falta d tempo e minha cabeça acabou ficando muito solta hehehe e penso em trocentas mil fics ao mesmo tempo .

Sim, agradeco à minha nechan que lê as ficts antes de serem postadas

Minha mestra Le, por me abduzir nesse mundo insano.

Por tdo mundo q ler isso aki até aki uahahahhahaha.

Onegaishimassu, deixem reviews, mesmo que seja pra xingar-me eu naum sei c to ou naum agradando "

Bjinhs da ookami


	2. hajime no detto

Hajime no detto : primeiro encontro

Notas. 1. Alguns cinemas em alguns países possuem uma sala VIP, que custa o dobro do preço normal, mas tem cadeiras mais confortáveis e maiores, reclináveis.

2. assim como nos Estados Unidos, o Japão é cheio de lojas de conveniência 24hs, são chamados de kombinis, e tem de tudo, desde alimentos até revistas(até revistas indecentes ¬¬) e pares de meias hahaha

3. Odaiba é um lugar muito bonito onde pode se ver uma linda ponte e roda-gigante, tem uma espécie de praia e é um ótimo lugar pra casais. Mas também tem pontos turísticos interessantes como alguns shoppings grandes

Semanas se passaram, o casal recém-formado tinha dificuldades em se encontrar pois Milo era muito cogitado em seu ramo, o sunako onde trabalhava era famoso por abrir quase que diariamente com seus melhores rostos. E Kamus, um salariman dedicado, podia passar dias a fio sem feriados, trabalhando até tarde, ou em seu escritório ou em seus jantares e reuniões.

Era localizado no 11º. andar do prédio Aquarius, empresa que mantinha sociedades com os mais variados países, portanto tinha funcionários estrangeiros circulando o tempo todo.

Em um raro dia de folga, Kamus e Milo foram ao Soho cine, em um grande Shopping em Odaiba.

Milo impecavelmente vestido com um conjunto de linho, camisa de seda francesa e sapatos de couro de algum animal raro, tudo obviamente de marca, seus cabelos soltos caíam em cachos bem arrumados sobre os ombros e o rosto. Kamus, com uma camisa azul-marinho de seda, calça preta como seus sapatos, tudo simples e prático, mas com certeza elegante, os cabelos vermelhos-fogo presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e frouxo, fazendo a franja cair em seus olhos e emoldurando os lados do rosto delicado. Era um casal que com certeza chamaria a atenção de qualquer mulher ou homem que passasse na rua.

-Vamos ver aquele filme francês que você tanto queria Kamus-disse sorridente o loiro, com certeza os e-mails trocados o fez se sentir mais a vontade com o francês, não que não fosse do tipo que ri alto em um funeral, mas era pura falsidade, dessa vez era real, sentia-se bem com a presença do outro.

-Ótimo, esperava para vê-lo com você-Kamus também se sentia diferente, mesmo sendo a segunda vez que tinham um encontro parecia que o grego era totalmente confiável, sentia conforto à cada troca de palavras- vamos no VIP?

-Ah, me desculpe, vamos no comum mesmo?

-Ãh? Bom, se você quer...-Uma das coisas que mais lhe chamara atenção era que Milo sempre gostava do melhor e mais caro, aquela atitude o assustou um pouco.

A explicação veio logo depois, durante o filme, sentando-se nas poltronas normais, Milo podia ficar muito perto de Kamus, com apenas um encosto de braço, surgiu a oportunidade de segurar em sua mão. A pele branca e macia da mão fina e comprida chamava-o. Levou a sua própria, dourada pelo sol, maior e mais forte, disfarçadamente sobre a outra.

O francês notou a ousadia do outro e rubrou-se, afundou um pouco mais na cadeira disfarçando o embaraçamento, ou talvez a deixando mais evidente. Milo divertiu-se com a reação de Kamus, sempre controlado, agora parecia mais uma criança acuada. Apertou com um pouco mais de força fazendo o francês virar assustado.

Trocaram olhares, de Kamus tímido e embaraçado, de Milo sorridente e malicioso. O grego tocou a face do outro com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando o rosto macio, podia sentir o perfume que lhe encantara, os lindos olhos azuis, seus cabelos macios caindo sobre a face, Kamus também admirava o outro, seus caracóis dourados como o Sol, um sorriso único capaz de iluminar até os piores dias de tempestades. Milo agora passeava com as mãos a nuca do francês e a puxou de leve ao seu encontro. Estavam agora muito próximos.

De repente, uma chuva de pipocas caiu sobre os dois...

-Desculpe-me desculpe-me, uma garota no andar de cima, junto com o namorado acabou por derrubar o balde em cima dos dois.

"Droga, perdi minha chance"

Milo pareceu meio chateado na hora, mas novamente surpreendendo o outro se recuperou muito rápido dando sonoras gargalhadas, Kamus não resistiu e riu também.

Sairam do cinema rindo das últimas cenas, como durante a maior parte do filme, Milo passara flertando com Kamus, nenhum dos dois prestou atenção no enredo, mas o final pareceu bastante estranho para quem não tinha visto o resto, duas irmãs pulando de cima de um enorme trampolim, montadas em um cavalo.

-Vem, vamos jantar Kamus.

-Onde?

-Em um kombini.-disse sorrindo.

-?

Milo comprara alguns pães e pratos prontos e pediu para esquentar. Kamus tinha um pressentimento de que acabaria como no cinema..

Foram caminhando até o cais aberto, muitos casais estavam a passear com as mãos dadas. Sentaram-se a beira do mar, em uma plataforma de madeira usada as vezes para shows, Milo tirou os sapatos de couro, dobrou a calça de linho e molhou os pés na água salgada. Kamus se juntou a ele.

E foi ali, olhando o mar escuro coberto por um véu de luzes brilhantes dos prédios que jantaram. Trocando palavras ora divertidas ora sérias. Trocando confidências. Podiam ver como combinavam mesmo sendo de mundos contrários.

-...em um orfanato, nós dois temos muito em comum...-Milo crescera em um orfanato grego, fora adotado por pais viajantes que acabaram por morrer em uma delas, no Japão, deixando-no órfão pela segunda vez, mas em um país que aprendeu a usar seus dotes naturais, o seu encanto, ao seu favor.

-Sim, dois estrangeiros em um país completamente diferente dos nossos-Kamus cresceu sob rígida educação da igreja católica de seu orfanato, aprendeu desde pequeno a retrair e esconder seus sentimentos, fora adotado por uma família oriental, igualmente fria.

Milo acariciava os cabelos ruivos e lisos de Kamus que fitava a linha horizontal formada entre o encontro das águas com a superfície. O francês virou novamente para fazer mais um comentário, mas ao cruzar pela segunda vez naquela noite com aqueles olhos apaixonados nenhum som saiu de sua boca.

Seus rostos se aproximaram com cuidado. Tocando levemente os lábios, apenas um roçar no início, e depois, intensos. Ambos se sentiram completos durante esse tempo, era como se todos os problema tidos até hoje foram como uma chuva de verão, frustrante no início, mas compensada com os raios quentes e um céu encantador.

Uma sinfonia de fogos de artifício começara, abençoando a paixão daquela noite.

Notas da autora

Primeiramente agradecendo a todas pelas reviews, minha querida nechan(pure-petit-cat) , gemini kaoru, Mi-chan e patin, mto arigato ..

Sobre a demora, gomen gente é culpa da preguiça+trampo...¬¬ nascer pobre é uma desgraça...

Esse capítulo foi mtooooooooooooo água-com-açúcar, mas não se preocupem, esse é só o começo, eu tenho mta coisa boa e ruim planejado para esse lindo casal MUHAHAAHAHAHA!

Ahh sim, antes que me perguntem que raios de filme é esse que esses dois não assistiram, eu responderia não sei...saiu da minha cabeça insana, uahaha eu assisti um filme à muito tempo atrás, francês, que contava a história de duas irmãs órfans adotadas pelo circo, e um outro americano, também a muito tempo sobre uma moça que vai para o circo e aprende a saltar de um trampolin montada em um cavalo hehehe, eu daria uma cineastra bizarra com certeza hahaha

Arigato a todas novamente, nechan que aprova minhas ficts, mestra Lê e tdo mundo que lê

Prometo me esforçar para terminar o próximo logo

Chus para tdos

Rocketo bye-bii


	3. Oretachi no sekai he youkossou

Oretachi no sekai he youkossou: sejam bem-vindos aos nosso mundo

Golden Saints´ host club, entregue-se aos seus mais profundos desejos. Um lugar em que os clientes sonham acordados. As portas são abertas apenas para elite.

Logo na entrada, pode-se ver a decoração exótica grega, altas pilastras brancas de mármore lembrando o coliseu. Por dentro, estátuas deslumbrantes e pinturas retratando histórias da mitologia adornavam as paredes. Ganimedes, o mais belo dos homens, Hércules o filho de Zeus com uma humana eram algumas delas. O dono do sunako era grego, e fez questão de que ficasse claro que apesar de toda a admiração pelo oriente, valorizava seu país natal acima de tudo. Servia no bar, as bebidas mais caras encontradas fora do mercado convencional, entitulados os "néctares dos Deuses"

Dentre as pinturas, a favorita de Milo era a do escorpião de Artemis, apaixonada e enciumada, envia um escorpião à Terra para matar Órion que, junto com o animal se torna a constelação de escorpião. Milo adotou o nome Escorpião em homenagem à esta história, e também porque durante seu expediente agia como um.

E era assim que agia o tempo todo dentro de Golden, lançava seu veneno em suas vítimas, encantava e seduzia, viciava, tinham que tê-lo por perto. Os cabelos em caracóis dourados e os olhos azuis eram somente a entrada, dançava felinamente entre os clientes, movimentava-se com suavidade, seu olhar prendia qualquer um. As vezes doce como ambrosia, as vezes arrogante como um dos Deuses de sua terra. ERA um deus naquelas terras.

-Escorpião, meu amor, venha, me faça companhia essa noite inteira e será justamente recompensado- a garota de cabelos roxos colocava a mão em sua coxa em um carinho ousado.

-Minha deusa Saori, como sempre atenciosa...-sentou se ao lado da garota rica em sua mesa VIP redonda e as cadeiras de veludo creme macias. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e começou os galanteios- estou apaixonado por ti minha preciosidade, jamais viveria sem você, sem seu sorriso encantador. És tão linda quanto uma flor, e sei que também me quer não? Sei que nossas belezas se pertencem..

-Sim escorpião, você é especial, por isso eu te escolho, sempre...

...ooOOOoo...

Um típico salariman, era essa a sua imagem ao mundo. Kamus, um francês criado por uma família japonesa.

Se lembrava muito bem de como era tratado friamente naquele orfanato abarrotado de crianças. Não se lembrava de seus pais de sangue, pois fora deixado a porta ainda com alguns meses. Foi adotado aos 6 anos por uma família oriental, jamais entendeu o porquê da escolha do casal em tê-lo, um estrangeiro, por perto, poderiam simplesmente adotar uma criança japonesa. Não importa, nunca perguntara, só estava grato por sair daquele lugar sem futuro, ao menos agora teria mais oportunidades.

A família era baseado em imagens, eram ricos e não tinham filhos, o estrangeiro deveria ser o suficiente para aplacar a curiosidade da mídia sobre seu casamento, que era com certeza de fachada.

O pequeno garoto jamais conheceu o carinho e afeto paterno e materno, viveu nas escolas e se esforçava o máximo para "pagar a dívida por ter sido o escolhido". Se tornou um exemplo vivo da inteligência européia em sua cidade, Tokyo.

Entrou na Toudai com facilidade e se formara com a mesma. Assim que saíra da faculdade entrou direto para uma grande empresa multinacional, e sua fluência em francês(jamais deixara de estudar sua língua pátria) e sua cabeça fora um tiro certeiro para a carreira.

Mas era uma vida vazia, sem sentimentos, aliás, jamais achara que teria algo como um coração, um lindo ruivo com os olhos secos e frios. Até a entrada de um certo rapaz em sua vida.

-Escuta, o chefe não está estranho?-um funcionário do escritório de várias mesas que ficava em frente ao de Kamus cochichava com um colega ao lado ao ver seu superior andar com uma expressão leve esboçando um sorriso, totalmente incomun, até sua própria sala.

-Eu sei, também notei.-respondeu o outro se aproximando do amigo.

-Hahahaha, ele deve ter "aquilo"-disse mais um entrando na conversa- já faz dias que ele está com essa cara boba, e tem horas que fica no telefone, mandando e-mails na hora do almoço.

-Quem será a felizarda?

-Provavelmente alguém do escritório dos mandões, uma garota perfeitinha.

-Uma dama francesa, não, japonesa.

-Sim, uma típica japonesa, que abaixa a cabeça para o marido, e tem um sorriso mais doce que o mel.

-O chefe é do tipo que só fica com garotas da alta sociedade, lindas e loucas por jóias.

-Apaixonado? Bah, ele tem o coração a zero absoluto, imóvel, uma parede de gelo eterno.-disse uma garota com ironia.

-Sim, a maioria das mulheres que dão em cima dele se dão mal, ele não quer nada, seu coração não se move, eu sei-disse outra.

-Agora é diferente garotas, e além disso, vocês não são a senhorita perfeição feita sob medida para ele...

A conversa foi interrompida por um dos superiores do mesmo nível de Kamus, Saga andando divertidamente pelos corredores, pareceu não escutar a conversa.

-Bom dia- disse acenando para todos, lançou um olhar estranho para o grupo que cochichava, mas continuou seu caminho tranquilamente até a sala a frente.

-Kamus, meu bom amigo!

-Saga-disse se levantando da cadeira negra e indo até a porta esticando a mão para comprimentar o amigo.

Saga era bonito, alto, não era magro nem exageradamente forte, tinha lindos cabelos azulados compridos e ondulados que caíam até as costas livremente, estava sempre muito bem vestido e tinha uma voz aveludada e encantadora, mas tinha em seus olhos azuis escuros, algo difícil de decifrar.

Se comprimentaram com as mãos inicialmente, até Saga o puxar para um forte abraço.

-Não seje tão formal Kamus, afinal, temos mais intimidade que isso.

Kamus retribuiu o carinho timidamente e esticou o braço indicando a cadeira a frente da sua, atrás da mesa, para o amigo.

-A que devo a honra de sua visita, bom amigo?-disse sentando em sua própria cadeira.

-Apenas visitando, aliás, estava agorinha mesmo ouvindo boatos interessantes ao seu respeito.

-Hunf..já disse que podem dizer o que quizer, não sou como meus pais foram que pregam a imagem acima de qualquer coisa, se querem fofocar, fiquem a vontade.

-Calma, não foi isso o que eu quiz dizer, é que suas atitudes ultimamente andam tão diferentes que ficam óbvias até para aqueles idiotas lá fora.

-É? E o que dizem?

-Que está apaixonado por uma linda princesa de coroa de ouro e vestido de veludo.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça um pouco e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, encostando a boca de leve na mão abafando o riso.

-Acham isso de mim? Que estou encantado por uma secretária de salto alto e maquiagem pesada?

-É óbvio que não sabem nada Kamus, mas eu sim, quero saber quem é essa pessoa.

-...

-Vamos lá, meu amigo, me diga, ou seria ela mesmo?

-Bah, você mais do que ninguém sabe que não há chances de ser** ela** coisa nenhuma...

-Então?

Kamus levantou-se e andou em direção a janela, seus olhos percorreram a rua e suas mãos seguravam a cortina pesada.

-Eu...o conheci à algumas semanas sem querer, em uma loja...ele é grego..

-Hum...estrangeiro?O que ele faz?

-É host, trabalha em um snack em Ginza- disse agora virando apenas o rosto para ver a reação de Saga.

Saga se levantou e andou em direção ao Kamus, em seu rosto estava estampado preocupação.

-Host? Hunf.. deve ser influência daquele seu amigo...

-Não os meta nessa história Saga, eu sei o que estou fazendo- virou-se e olhou com desaprovação- não sou uma criança, ele não é o que você pensa, é inteligente e culto, apesar de sua profissão..

-Não é isso Kamus- tocou o ombro do amigo com a mão- sabe que eu me preocupo com você, é só isso, você sabe, se ele é um host ele...

-Ele o quê?- Kamus encarava Saga irritado, mas respeitava o amigo o suficiente para não brigar, somente esperou a resposta.

-Eu só não quero que se machuque certo?

Kamus soltou um suspiro cansado e colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo, repetindo o gesto feito por Saga.

-Eu sei, já disse, não se preocupe, eu já disse que não ligo por ele ser host, eu realmente não ligo...

-Tá, mas se você tiver o coração partido e vier procurar consolo em meus braços, eu ficarei feliz em te esquentar hahahahaaha.

-...¬¬

-O que foi?

-Pervertido...

_**Notas da autora:**_

Tá, esse capítulo ficou gigante, eu não sou muito boa em dividí-los bem, mas eu achei que desse jeito ficou melhor, esse é o mundo de nossos dois protagonistas(fofos por sinal)

Eu sei que devo mil desculpas para todas qure lêem, primeiro por que eu acabei naum respondendo as reviews, e segundo por que eu demorei trocentos séculos para atualizar

É simples, meu trabalho anda me tirando cada célula do corpo, está me sugando ¬¬

Sobre o jeito do Milo, ele é somente aquilo que eu sei dos hosts, pelo menos dentro do snack(vi na televisão) eles são nojentamente arrogantes ¬¬

Eu coloco o andamento das ficts no meu blog no meu perfil, quem quizer está livre para acessá-lo.

Mi-chan, Athenas de Aries e nechan querida, mto arigato pelas reviews, eu fico mto mto contente com elas "

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


	4. Tokubetsu na Okyakussan

Saint seiya não me pertence...bla bla bla...pertence ao Kurumada e etc...

O nome Luigi pertence à minha nechan Pure-petit-cat

Tokubetsu na Okyakussan: Visita especial

Notas: 1. nos sunakos mais badalados existem ranckings que mostram qual é o host mais "popular", normalmente os hosts brigam pela primeira colocação. Alguns ficam até deprimidos por perder a posição.

Era um dia especial pois ambos, Kamus e Milo tinham o dia inteiro de folga, Kamus havia o levado para sua casa durante a manhã para ele mesmo resolver uns assuntos do escritório, mas não levaria muito tempo.

O prédio era muito alto e elegante, rico, tinha um elevador e até um porteiro e ficava perto de Odaiba, com vista para o mar. O apartamento era no último andar. Passando pela entrada, ao tirar os sapatos, pode-se deparar com uma sala grande com um design único, parecia que todos os móveis foram feitos sob medida para aquele lugar, e isso se extendeu por toda a casa, pelas partes que Milo conseguiu espiar, todos os cômodos pareciam que tinham feito exatamente para aquela casa.

-Sim, Milo, eu mandei fazer quase todos os móveis, como eu te disse, controle é tudo para uma vida equilibrada- disse Kamus se aproximando do namorado enlaçando sua cintura com um braço- eu vou para meu escritório, não vai demorar 10 minutos tá? Fique à vontade – deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e caminhou suavemente em direção aos corredores.

Milo ainda estava impressionado com a sala, um enorme piano branco de armário em um canto, prateleiras de vidro com pequenas estátuas branco e preto, o sofá, ah ele parecia imensamente macio. Enorme, branco, com três lugares, meio quadrado mas para encaixar-se com a parede, de frente para a televisão de plasma, "isso sim é entretenimento" pensou enquanto se jogava preguiçosamente.

Exatamente como esperava, perfeito, parecia estar deitado sobre as nuvens.

Um som o tirou de seus pensamentos, era a porta, Kamus apareceu na sala em direção a entrada.

-Kamus, meu bom amigo- um rapaz alto, com a pele levemente dourada e cachos longos e azulados caíndo sobre um terno fino abraçava Kamus com carinho- eu acho que você vai precisar disso aqui hoje não?- entregava uma pasta negra.

-Saga, ah, você salvou a minha vida, obrigado, não sabia onde estava, mas podia ter simplesmente me ligado, eu ia até a sua casa buscar...

-Não foi nada, afinal aqui é caminho...-Saga parou de falar quando viu um outro rapaz em pé no meio da sala o olhando com uma expressão nada amigável- estou interrompendo algo? Visitas?

-Ah- Kamus virou-se para ver o que Saga olhava- Saga esse é Milo- e virou se para Milo que agora se aproximava- Milo, Saga é um colega de escritório e também um bom amigo.

Saga esticou o braço polidamente para comprimentar quem ele já imaginou ser o namorado de Kamus.

-É um prazer- disse educadamente.

-Sim, é um prazer- Milo respondeu sem desviar o olhar dos dele "Ele é definitivamente gay!" pensou enquanto apertava a mão do outro com firmeza, talvez tenha usado um pouco de força demais, não tinha certeza, estava concentrado.

-Bom, perdoe-me o incômodo Kamus, mas era somente para isso que eu vim, já vou embora.

-Não quer entrar um pouco?

-Não obrigado, tenho coisas a fazer hoje já que um certo francês não irá aparecer no escritório o dia inteiro..-disse rindo.

Kamus rubrou e abaixou o rosto sem graça.

-Não fique assim meu amigo, bom, deixe-me ir sim, me parece que estou em terreno perigoso, com sua licença, e Milo-e virou-se novamente para o grego- foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-lo. Tchau- e virou as costas.

-Você e ele? O que vocês têm?

-Hã?

-Vocês, ele gosta de você, eu sei, pelo menos eu sei que você o atrai- Milo encarava o namorado sério.

-Oras Milo não seja...-ia continuar quando a campainha tocou novamente.

-Será seu amiguinho de novo?-disse carregado de ironia.

Kamus deu de ombros e virou-se novamente indo em direção a porta.

-Meu amor francês!- uma voz alta ecoou pelos corredores- como vai meu lindinho?- um ser alto com lindos cabelos azuis-céu envolvia Kamus em um abraço nada discreto.

-Ah, Afrodite, tudo bem?- respondeu Kamus com simpatia.

Milo correu para perto dos dois para acabar com essa intimidade com seu Kamus.

-Hey, pera aí, o que está fazendo? Hã?Afrodite?

-Escorpiãao, nossa a quanto tempo grego fofo!-Afrodite pulava no pescoço de Milo- o que está fazendo por aqui?

-Vocês se conhecem?- perguntou Kamus entre os dois.

-Sim, o Afrodite costumava bem...ele era um bom cliente...-disse sem-graça, a maioria dos clientes não gostavam de ser reconhecidos na rua.

-Ah, depois conversamos com isso, bem-virou-se novamente para Kamus- Luigi está preparando uma pizza como só ele sabe fazer e eu vim te convidar, você sabe como ele faz muita comida quando cozinha, ele adorou a idéia de te chamar, venha, vamos, e Milo, você também.

Afrodite tinha esse poder sobre as pessoas, era encantador, muito bonito mesmo, tinha um rosto que podia ser facilmente confundido com uma mulher, os olhos eram azuis, da mesma cor dos cabelos, e tinha uma pintinha embaixo do olho que era um charme, se vestia sempre bem, mesmo que um pouco escandaloso, era sempre doce e gentil, não tinha como dizer não.

-Ah, aquele seu ex estava aqui não, ele já foi né? Eu realmente não gosto dele- disse Afrodite enquanto puxava os dois pela mão até seu apartamento, na frente do de Kamus.

Milo olhou para Kamus questionando o em silêncio, Kamus pareceu ainda mais sem-graça.

...oooOOOooo...

-ESCORPIÃO?-gritou Luigi quando entrou na sala e deu de cara com Milo. Luigi era alto e forte, diferente de Afrodite que era esguio, tinha o corpo definido. Os cabelos curtos e rebeldes dava um ar revoltado.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, me deparar com o famoso Máscara da Morte cozinhando...isso é algo que eu realmente nunca imaginei.

-Máscara da morte?- disse Kamus confuso.

-Era...o nome que eu usava na época em que eu trabalhava no clube- disse Luigi extendendo a mão para comprimentar o vizinho.

-É, depois de mim, ele era o mais popular(1)- agora Milo ia comprimentar o ex-colega de serviço.

-Como assim? Você tem é sorte que eu saí de lá, assim você pode se desfrutar com a primeira colocação hahaha!

-Chega crianças, depois vocês brincam, sim? Vamos comer!- Afrodite tinha arrumado a mesa de jantar.

-É, velho amigo- disse Milo enquanto iam em direção à sala de jantar- acho que temos muito para por em dia não?

**Notas da autora**

_Ufaaaa, achei que não ia sair nunca nhahaha, o problema desse capítulo foi o título, conversei com minha nechan sobre isso, e o título que eu ia usar nessa ficou para a próxima, ahh vocês vão ver..._

_Bom, a fict continua nos passos que eu planejei, o que é bom, eu gosto do Saga meio-tarado-meio-certinho. _

_O nome Luigi eu escolhi porque eu amei esse nome que a minha nechan colocou no mascara, peloamordedeus, porque raios kurumada-sensei colocou esse nome bizarro em um personagem ¬¬, pelo menos ele serve pra apelidos._

_O que acharam do Afrodite? Eu pessoalmente gosto muito dele assim, escandaloso, mas muito atencioso, muito bom e gentil. Adoro ele como um anjinho espalhafatoso hehehehe._

_O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, portanto não acho que vá demorar tanto quanto os outros, só preciso acertar uns detalhes..._

_ARIGATOO REVIEWS, nechan querida, como sempre atenciosa, arigato, Mi-chan, muito arigato também por sempre me deixar reviews, adoro as suas, e Virgo-chan, nhahh me emocionei com a sua, como eu já disse, eu so sua fan._

_Bom, quem quizer passar no meu bloguinho, eu falo muito sobre as minhas ficts nele, tá no meu perfil_

_Bjinhs_

_Rocketto bye bii_


	5. Taisetsu na hito

Saint seiya não me pertence...bla bla bla...pertence ao Kurumada e etc...

O nome Luigi pertence à minha nechan Pure-petit-cat

Taisestu na hito: A pessoa mais importante para mim

Luigi, conhecido pela sua frieza como Máscara da Morte, era, junto com Milo, o Escorpião, a dupla de Host mais popular de Ginza.

Escorpião era sim arrogante, como todos os hosts, mas seus galanteios eram uma mistura de gentilezas, era doce e venenoso ao mesmo tempo. Já Mascara da Morte, era um poço de sedução, tratava as mulheres com grosseria, mas elas o adoravam por isso.

Sempre arrogante, mas uma imagem típica do homem, forte e musculoso, traços masculinos no rosto, voz grossa que fazia extremecer qualquer donzela. Se sentiam seguras em seus braços, se sentiam pequenas perto dele. Seu apelido surgiu dessa sua rudez.

Admirado pelos outros hosts, era sempre cotado principalmente por mulheres cujos marido fracos não fazia diferença. Buscavam selvageria, a imagem que tinham dos bárbaros italianos, românticos mas dominantes.

Vivia brigando com outros hosts, irritava o chefe, mas não podia ser dispensado, afinal, seus clientes tinham poder. Milo era o único com quem realmente tinha amizade, e até respeito, apesar de sempre parecer que estavam discutindo.

Por essas e outras todos(menos Milo) achavam que ele era desprovido de sentimentos, talvez até ele mesmo achava, até que um certo cliente apareceu.

Bonito, delicado, com os cabelos ondulados e brilhantes, os olhos e cabelos azuis, alto, magro e esguio, um sorriso encantador e uma pintinha em baixo de um olho, parecia uma aparição, tinha uma luz própria. Entrou pela primeira vez no clube com os amigos do trabalho(era designer de interiores) para comemorar o aniversário de um deles. Divertia-se e dava altas risadas, não tinha vergonha de si como a maioria que entrava lá pela primeira vez.

O grupo estava sendo atendido por três hosts do snack, nenhum deles chamava a atenção do sueco.

-Lindo, você é lindo sabia?-disse um enquanto beijava suas mãos, as unhas eram bem-feita e a pele macia.

-Eu sei- disse com rispitez tirando as mãos- não quero sua compania, fofinho, vim aqui para me divertir com meus amigos.

-Beba comigo- um outro se aproximava- beba, eu lhe trago a melhor champagne!

-Não obrigado, gosto dessa que estou bebendo.

Mascara da Morte não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela beldade andrógena. Dispensou sua cliente mandando-a para outro host e se aproximou do grupo. Os outros que os atendiam não gostaram muito, mas não queriam brigar com o metido novamente, afinal, ele era um top.

Agarrou a garrafa do champagne mais caro, e se aproximou sem desviar os olhos. Afrodite o viu chegando perto e se assustou com a beleza daquele ser. Era completamente diferente de si e tinha um ar dominante que normalmente repudiava em homens, metidos a superiories, mas nele parecia tremendamente encantador.

Luigi ofereceu a bebida sem dizer ao menos uma palavra enchendo a taça que Afrodite segurava. Este aceitou com um sorriso doce. Era isso, feitiço lançado um sobre o outro.

Afrodite continuou a frequentar o club, sempre procurava seu italiano, ficou amigo de outros hosts, como o Escorpião, mas não lhes dava o mesmo tratamento que dava ao Mascara. Sorria, ria, encantava, era incrível, o facínio que um causava em outro era algo único. Afrodite sentia seu coração pular cada vez que conversava com o italiano. Mascara da Morte adorava seu cheiro, sua pele branca e macia, mesmo não podendo tocá-lo da maneira que queria, sua voz delicada e seu jeito de menino.

Foi em uma dessas visitas que Luigi percebeu o que sentia.

Afrodite dançava no meio da pista sozinho, Mascara da Morte conversava com uma cliente mulher em um canto, ela lhe oferecia muito dinheiro para exclusividade naquela noite. Afrodite foi abordado por dois hosts para dançar com ele.

-Diga, o que você tem a perder, não precisa nos pagar como você paga ao Mascara, você vem aqui sempre e vive atrás dele-disse o de cabelos castanhos e curto.

-Sim, nós só queremos uma mísera compania, você é encantador, e além disso, seu host favorito está acompanhado já, é melhor que passar a noite sozinho não- o outro era loiro e tinha os cabelos até o ombro.

-Me deixem, eu sei disso- disse Afrodite baixando o rosto, sua franja cobriu seus olhos entristecidos- sei que ele está a trabalho e que não sou o único cliente dele.

-Então, nos deixe lhe fazer companhia, só hoje...-o de cabelos castanhos se aproximava encostando seu corpo no dele- só um pouco..

-Sim...senhor Afrodite, só uma dança- o loiro se aproximou por trás, também se encostando nele..

Mascara da Morte olhou enciumado, seu cérebro apagou, virou as costas para sua cliente e correu em direção a pista "mas que droga, ele é MEU seus idiotas, eu já disse isso" pensou. Pisava com força no chão e nem ouviu a mulher gritando e caluniando com ele, seu corpo não obedecia, tremia de raiva. Empurrou todos em sua frente e parou em frente aos três.

-SAIAM!-gritou para os dois-SAIAM ANTES QUE EU OS MATE!

-Ele é nosso hoje amiguinho- disse o loiro abraçando Afrodite pela cintura- você estava ocupado e o senhor Afrodite aqui estava desolado.

-É isso mesmo, quem mandou você ficar com aquela ali, nós gostamos dele, além disso ele estava muito triste, como o Lagarto aqui disse- apontou para o loiro- ele é um cliente importante, não pode vir aqui e não se divertir...-o outro abraçou-o também.

Mascara da Morte não ouviu o resto da frase, seu sangue lhe subiu a cabeça, estava encarando Afrodite com raiva. Socou os dois com força e virou-se para Afrodite.

-VOCÊ!

Afrodite se encolheu temeroso, o que ele tinha feito de errado? Estava com ciúmes da mulher, mas entendia que era somente por dinheiro que Mascara ficava com ele e com todos. Afrodite era muito rico, era isso não? Ele era rico por isso o aceitava.

Mascara da Morte se ajoelhou em sua frente e segurou em suas mãos- me perdoe, eu não aguento te ver com outros, não digo isso como cliente, digo porque eu preciso de você, não quero que ninguém mais dance com você assim, não quero que você fique triste porque eu fico com outras pessoas, não quero que você tenha que vir até aqui somente para me procurar e correr o risco dos outros falarem com você e te buscarem como eles fizeram...-disse com as mãos de Afrodite entre as suas e apoiando seu rosto nelas.

Os seguranças arrastaram Mascara para fora, agressão era motivo para ser despedido, Afrodite correu para segui-los.

Na saída, Mascara da Morte estava ainda no chão quando Afrodite se aproximou e agaichou.

-Você falou sério?-disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Sim...-respondeu virando o rosto, estava envergonhado por ser arrastado na frente do seu amado- eu te amo.

Afrodite chorou, abaixou o rosto e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Estava de joelhos no chão. Soluçava baixinho de felicidade, era isso que ele quiz desde o começo, jamais achou que teria alguma chance com aquele tão disputado italiano, achava que seu dinheiro era tudo o que interessava, frequentava o lugar somente para ter um pouco de atenção daquele que o fez se apaixonar.

Mascara da Morte levantou seu rosto limpando as lágrimas, ah como era lindo, e como o amava, percebera isso agora, mas não interessa, agora ele sabia que era correspondido. As mãos do italiano correram seu rosto e deslizaram até os cabelos macios. Se aproximou do rosto de Afrodite e beijou seu rosto e observou a reação do outro. Continuou beijando seu rosto, a outra mão acareciava o rosto delicado até que seus lábios se aproximaram dos dele, avançou finalmente e iniciaram um beijo delicado. Se afastaram um pouco:

-Eu te amo muito, preciso de você, por favor, fique comigo para sempre-disse Luigi segurando a face do outro entre as mãos- preciso de você...

Afrodite ainda chorando, sorriu e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no peito do canceriano.

-Sim!-disse susurrando.

-Delícia, essa pizza está deliciosa, velho amigo, não sabia que você tinha outros dons...achei que a única coisa que sabia fazer é arrumar encrenca HAHAHAH- disse Milo enquanto pegava mais um pedaço.

-Hunf...só porquê VOCÊ é um inútil não significa que eu também seje, e italiano que se preze sabe cozinhar, além do mais, nunca ouviu falar que se pega homem pelo estômago- divertia-se Luigi fitando Afrodite que rubrou de leve.

Passaram o dia conversando, Luigi tinha deixado a vida de host naquele dia e passou a morar com Afrodite, vizinho de Kamus.

**Notas da autora**

Nhahooo

Konnitiwa minnasaaan

Esse capítulo foi uma homenagem a minha nechan, pois foi dela a idéia do host-club, é um pouco diferente da minha, mas me inspirou pacas. Arigato nechan, e por tar sempre me homenageando em suas ficts lindas

Mi-chan, Nechan, Virgo-chan, agradeço a todos que leram e me deixaram reviews, a história tá fluindo mais fácil...

Talvez eu demore um pouco mais pra postar pois terei que ensaiar coisas do piano+trampo1+trampo2+cursos...

Anyway

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye biii


	6. kangaeru koto

Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence ao titio Kuru, ainda visito a tal loja e exijo que ele faça um mangá mais...lemon nhahahahha

O nome Luigi pertence à minha nechan Pure-petit-cat

Kangaeru koto: coisas para pensar

Notas: 1. é um proverbio japonês, eu não me lembro como ficava em japonês..

-Kamus, meu lindinho, eu tenho que lhe mostrar como ficará seu novo banheiro da hidro sim? Venha comigo- Afrodite o puxou pelo braço até seu escritório, um quarto perto da sala principal.

A decoração era diferente do resto da casa colorida, os móveis eram de madeira escura, duas mesas ocupavam uma o centro e a outra um dos cantos, nas paredes, portas de armários e estandes de livros, rolos de papéis enormes e materiais de desenho, parecia que esse cômodo pertencia a um arquiteto antiquado. Realmente a casa de Afrodite não se parecia nada com seu trabalho. Cada cômodo era uma surpresa.

-Então Máscara da Morte, ou melhor, Luigi, como é a sua vida nova? Quer dizer, fora do impressionante mundo dos hosts.- disse Milo se arrumando na confortável poltrona vermelha de Afrodite, bebia um copo servido pelo amigo de rum.

-Ah, velho amigo, é diferente, é como se tudo que eu tinha feito antes de conhecê-lo fosse apenas um passado distante, –sentou-se em um enorme sofá vermelho também com seu próprio copo- é claro que eu gostava daquela vida livre, repleto de luxúria, presentes caros, madames que caíam com facilidadem em minhas palavras, mas eu preciso dele, não posso suportar a idéia de perdê-lo, de ficar longe dele por muito tempo, de imaginar ele com outra pessoa ou até mesmo eu...- Luigi girava um copo com uma bebida em suas mãos e olhava para seu interior, dizia para si mesmo ou para Milo?

Milo olhou facinado, aquele era o mesmo cara que fora conhecido como Máscara da Morte o imbatível? O coração maldoso? Se derretendo por um namorado e sendo seu escravo? O mundo realmente dá voltas não?

-E o que você acha fofo?-Afrodite tinha lhe entregado plantas do desenho do novo banheiro de Kamus, na verdade o apartamento inteiro fora planejado por ele, é claro com a ajuda do dono.

-Hum, está ótimo Dii...-diz Kamus sentando na confortável cadeira giratória em frente a mesa central, uma cadeira que nada combinava com o lugar- gosto das cores, eu sou tão previsível assim para você?

-Talvez apenas para mim Kamus, se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que ninguém de fora consegue ver através dessa barreira de gelo que você cria.

Kamus ficou quieto um pouco, parecia refletir sobre algo, baixou o rosto e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas, fechou um pouco o punho demonstrando nervosismo.

- Di...você...e o Luigi, quando você o viu no club...você...-estava vermelho como seus cabelos, as palavras saíam sem muito sentido, como perguntar? Precisava saber..

-Hum?- Afrodite estava sentado na cadeira de costas para Kamus, em frente a uma mesa (aquelas de arquiteto) e virou-se- você e o escorpião estão sérios?

-Eu...não sei...mas...

-Fofo, eu conheço esse olhar, você está apaixonado- disse em um tom meio animado e levantou, andando em direção ao francês- que maravilha...mas tome cuidado sim? Você é sensível demais!

-Eu... eu quero saber, como é lá,-desabafou de uma vez, surpreendendo o amigo, pronto, era agora ou nunca- como ele trabalha, como ele age lá dentro...as vezes eu não gosto de saber que ele está trabalhando..eu tenho... vou vê-lo..-levantou um pouco o rosto, seu rosto expressava uma mistura de desespero e urgência.

-Kamus- se aproximou e ajoelhou em sua frente segurando em suas mãos- eu sei que você está curioso, mas não faça isso, não ainda.

-Mas você e o Luigi, você o conheceu lá dentro, você o viu trabalhando e...está com ele até hoje.

-É diferente querido- levantou-se e segurou o rosto branco do francês entre as suas duas mãos- eu sei que você deve estar confuso por isso, mas quando eu conheci o Luigi eu já estava o vendo naquele lugar, eu o conheci com cliente..

-Eu sei como é lá! Quer dizer...eu sei como é um club desses, eu só tenho que...

-Não sabe, teoria é uma coisa, não vá por enquanto...até estarem certos do que querem para si.

-Hum...-Kamus confuso, deixou o escritório com Afrodite.

-Bom, obrigado pelo dia Dii- Kamus se levantava do sofá olhando o relógio em seu pulso, já estava ficando tarde- Luigi, obrigado pela pizza, estava ótima, e parece que o Milo gostou muito já que ele devorou muitos e muitos pedaços hehe – sorriu.

-Bom, eu devo admitir, mesmo você sendo uma droga de host, é um ótimo cozinheiro - deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-Melhor que você que nem ao menos sabe cozinhar- respondeu Luigi.

-Vocês dois não conseguem parar não é mesmo..meu francês lindinho, venha mais vezes, se eu não ir te buscar você nem aparece seu ingrato- Afrodite abraçava Kamus calorosamente- e Escorpiãozinho, fique sabendo que gostei muito de te ver novamente, quero que venha mais vezes também, conversar com meu italiano aqui, sim?

-Cozinhando assim eu volto sempre!- e foi abraçado também pelo sueco.

-Agora me explica essa história de ex- Milo e Kamus entravam no apartamento do aquariano- quer dizer que eram mais do que amigos?

-Milo...-disse desviando do assunto tentando retirar seus sapatos

-Eu sabia que ele tinha algo com você! – disse nervoso.

-Como você sabia?

-Digamos que a cobra conhece o caminho da serpente(1)! –Milo fazia uma expressão filosófica com a mão no queixo.

Kamus não pôde deixar de sorrir, ele era realmente surpreendente.

-Nós saímos algumas vezes, acabamos percebendo que somos mais amigos que namorados, terminamos bem, além do mais já faz muito tempo...não se preocupe..

-Hum...e porquê o Afrodite não gosta dele?- disse Milo puxando Kamus pela mão até o sofá.-

-O Saga não gosta do Luigi, nem do Afrodite, discutiram uma vez aqui no meu apartamento quando éramos namorados.. você não deve se preocupar com o Saga, eu estou com você lembra?

-Sei sim, mas..bem...sabe Kamus- Milo começou a acareciar o pescoço de Kamus- está meio tarde para eu sair...

-Ah é?

-Uhum, e eu não vou trabalhar essa noite...-disse beijando o pescoço do rapaz a sua frente.

-Ahh...sei...- Kamus fechava os olhos e falava pausadamente apertando os braços fortes do grego.

Uma mão de Milo percorreu o peito do francês entrando por dentro da blusa, a outra acareciava a nuca embaixo dos cabelos vermelhos, Kamus tinha as duas mãos nas costas do grego que investia ousadamente. O escorpiniano passou a jogar o peso do corpo em cima de Kamus forçando-no a deitar no sofá.

-Você é lindo- sussurrou Milo no ouvido de Kamus causando-lhe arrepios- é perfeito! Eu sei que sou ciumento, mas eu tenho motivos...

-Mi...lo...-Kamus não conseguia formar palavras, sua mente estava enebulada. Milo beijava seu pescoço vorazmente. Kamus nem tinha notado quando suas próprias mãos tiravam a camisa do amante e tentava tocar aquela pele dourada.

Milo atacou os lábios rosados a sua frente, faminto, mordia-lhe de leve e arrancava suspiros.

-Vem, vamos terminar isso em outro lugar...-levantou-se Milo puxando o francês ainda desnorteado fazendo o ficar em pé e novamente aproximou seus lábios de seus ouvidos- vamos em um local mais...confortável.

Kamus não respondia mais, acenou com a cabeça e voltou a beijar o namorado...

**Notas da autora**

Bonjour Honey(by Kamijo)

Olá gente, esse capítulo foi rápido até, beem, ele ficou...er...bem...doido...

Sim, eu sou má e cortei o lemons, jitsuwa, é que eu não tenho coragem de escrever um, não ainda, então...imaginem o resto da história nhahahhahaahaha, mas ficou beeem mais hot que eu esperava.

Ahh um detalhe, eu sei que a casa do Dii ficou um horror, mas tipo, imaginei que como ele decora a casa e etc. dos outros tão bonitinho, a casa dele seria de qualquer jeito, tipo, algo como um turbilhão de móveis nonsense

Tá, depois alguém me bate heheheheh

Eu não ia escrever por causa dos ensaios, mas como esse capítulo estava quase pronto acabou saindo assim mesmo.

ARIGATOOOOOOOO a todas que lêem, mesmo quem não deixa review(apesar de que eu agradeço as reviews heehehe) Mi-chan, Nechan, Virgo-chan e Narcisa Le Fey, eu agradeço mtooooooooooooo vcs, me dão força pra continuar escrevendo

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


	7. Ai shiteru

Ai shiteru: eu te amo

Notas:1. xxx, eu não sei se alguém se lembra em Tom & Jerry aparecia esse sinal, significa beijos, alguns estrangeiros usam isso para mandar beijos pelo e-mail do celular, pelo menos no Japão.

Manhã, Milo se sentiu incomodado com algo, era os irritantes raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto, "mas que droga, eu quero dormir", pensou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava confuso, que lugar era aqule? Uma cama gigante com lençóis de seda azul-marinho, muitas almofadas macias espalhadas pela cama, algumas caídas no chão. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu de canto, a coberta que lhe cobria deslizou, seu corpo estava quase nu, a não ser por uma peça de roupa íntima. Ah que noite incrível.

Esfregou os olhos, ainda era cedo, ele nunca acordava de manhã, na verdade ele dormia de manhã. Se levantou e dirigiu até o banheiro, onde estaria Kamus?

Ah, que banheiro, shampoos com um cheiro incrível que lembravam seu namorado, o box de vidro escurecido cercando o luxuoso chuveiro de hidro vertical.

Milo tomou um banho refrescante e se vestiu. Andou pelo apartamento, era tudo muito bonito e elegante, como tinha notado na noite anterior, tudo em seu devido lugar, incrível. O apartamento era mesmo muito grande.

-Bom dia- uma voz rouca em seu ouvido e braços em sua cintura, afundou a cabeça entre os cabelos do outro.

-Ah, bom dia- Milo virou-se para beijar Kamus, passando os braços em torno dos braços do outro- queria eu começar todos os dias assim...

Kamus estava de terno preto e camisa branca, tinha a gravata azul-escuro e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, impecável, não parecia o mesmo da noite anterior. Milo o afastou um pouco.

-Vai sair? Mas...

-Desculpe-me Milo, uma reunião de emergência- disse dando-lhe beijos no rosto- você pode ficar aqui o quanto quizer, mas eu tenho que ir agora, a empregada virá logo portanto não precisará trancar a casa. Eu não vou voltar para o almoço, almoce aqui se quizer, ela cozinha muito bem.

-Kamus, eu tenho que ir a tarde, você voltará até lá?

-Não, voltarei apenas a noite...-disse virando para pegar a mala na sala.

Milo cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui sem você, vou embora...-disse nervoso.

-Não fique bravo...-Kamus se aproximou novamente tocando o rosto de Milo com uma mão.

-...

Kamus ia dizer algo, mas seu telefone celular toca.

-Sim, sou eu Saga, já estou a caminho.- virou-se para Milo após desligar o celular- Milo, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir, por favor, pelo menos almoce aqui sim? – e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios saindo apressado.

Milo olhou em volta perdido... "Droga, seu idiota, você não liga para nada, ainda indo ver o Saga..." e suspirou. Acabou almoçando ali mesmo, não ia se dar ao trabalho de preparar seu próprio almoço em seu apartamentinho sem-graça.

Após o almoço seu telefone tocou, era um e-mail:

"Espero que não esteje bravo ainda, me desculpe de novo, eu precisava aparecer no serviço, adorei a noite de ontem, mando outro e-mail quando conseguir um pouco mais de tempo tá, xxx(1), Kamus"

Milo sorriu, não estava mais nervoso, na verdade, tinha sido uma mistura de indignação pela assiduidade do namorado para com o trabalho misturado com ciúmes do Saga e a falta que iria sentir de Kamus.

Mas, durante seu almoço naquela casa enorme, havia lembrado de uma coisa...as palavras ditas naquela noite antes de ambos caírem em um sono profundo, algo que ele nunca tinha ouvido de ninguém antes, algo que ele realmente achava que não era dito ao menos que você queria conquistar uma garota rápido.

"Milo, eu...eu te amo..." disse com a voz rouca abraçando o amante e dormindo.

Jamais achou que alguém era sincero com aquelas palavras até aquele momento, agora era real...

Naquela noite o escorpião arrasava. Como sempre era a atenção da noite, mas naquela em especial, parecia que ele tinha um brilho a mais.

-Minha deusa preciosa- disse beijando suavemente a mão de sua cliente VIP mais rica.

-Ah escorpião, porque está sorrindo sem parar hoje?

-Porque estou diante de sua beleza, senti a sua falta, essas folgam me deixam louco de saudade...Ah, vejo que minha deusa está acompanhada de duas ninfas..-olhou atrás de Saori estavam duas garotas, uma loira com os cabelos lisos e outra ruiva com os cabelos no ombro cacheados.

-Sim Escorpião, faça-nos companhia sim? É a primeira vez que as trago a um clube de homens, são duas de minhas melhores hostess.

-Seria uma honra, na verdade, minha vida dependeria disso Deusa preciosa, se não fosse eu a atendê-las hoje, meu coração seria partido em mil pedaços e pisoteado por um minotaouro furioso.

As garotas deram risinhos abafados, ele era bom.

Amanhecera e os últimos clientes bêbados e bêbadas saíam do snack.

-É, nosso querido number 1 hoje faturou mais que o normal- dizia o caixa do clube- o que você tem hoje heim? Tomou banho de mel?

-Nah, segredo de estado Cão. O Touro já se livrou dos últimos infelizes?

-Sim Escorpião.

-Então eu vou embora, tenho coisas a fazer a tarde.

Pegar as compras em ginza, alimentos, dia agitado, Milo passara o dia inteiro na rua colocando suas tarefas em dia, já era tarde mas não se importava, naquele dia iria entrar no clube somente depois da meia-noite. Dormira o suficiente de manhã, agora iria descansar até mais tarde. Ao chegar na porta se deparou com alguém encostado na parede. Kamus.

-KAMUS?- Milo correu e abraçou o namorado, sem se importar com a vizinhança.

-Oi...-disse timidamente.

-Vem, entra...-puxou Kamus para dentro de sua casa, era um apartamento pequeno meio longe do centro pelo preço do aluguel, ele ganhava bem, mas costumava gastar muito com roupas de marca, e como morava sozinho não se importou em pegar um apartamento que o ajudasse a comprar mais roupas. Estava uma bagunça, tinha coisas de mais para uma casa tão pequena. Milo e Kamus estavam na sala agora.- O que está fazendo aqui? E o seu trabalho?

-Eu terminei agora à pouco, vim jantar com você, eu ia ligar, mas resolvi passar por aqui, já que eu não estava muito longe...para compensar a minha falta ontem...- o francês mantinha o rosto abaixado.

Milo riu alto agarrando o pescoço do ruivo e dando-lhe beijos no rosto e na boca. -Eu não podia ter tido surpresa melhor- sorriu- vou para o banho e vamos sair tá?

-Sim..

-Eu sei que a minha casa não é tão bonita quanto a sua, mas fique a vontade...

-E as suas coisas?

-Ah, não tem nada que estrague, depois eu arrumo, senta ali no sofá, eu já volto-deu-lhe um beijo mais demorado, segurando na cintura de Kamus.

"Lindo, lindo, ele apareceu para me ver, ele é tão perfeito" pensou enquanto tomava seu banho, estava tão animado, não sabia que se sentiria assim, também nem imaginou o gesto do namorado. Lavou os cabelos com cuidado, depois o corpo e fez a barba fina. Escolheu a roupa com cuidado, queria impressionar, uma camisa de seda negra, com os dois botões aberto em cima, uma calça também negra. Secou os cabelos e os penteou, estava lindo. "Espere por mim, francês, hoje você não vai resisitr"

Milo caminhou confiante pelo corredor, mas ao se aproximar do sofá pequeno de dois lugares notou que Kamus mal se mechia. Estava dormindo, olhando bem, ele parecia mesmo exausto, respirava com tranquilidade, mas estava em uma pose desconfortável. Sorriu, parecia um anjo dormindo, a pele branca e macia, a respiração silenciosa e o rosto relaxado. Milo correu para o quarto e pegou uma coberta felpuda, cobriu Kamus e lhe beijou a testa, acareciando os cabelos macios.

Kamus se mecheu um pouco e gemeu baixinho, tinha acordado.

-Pode dormir..

-Não, vamos sair.-Kamus levantou-se e espreguiçando.

-Mas você está cansado, se você está tão cansado, não precisava ter vindo, não que eu não queira mas...

-Vamos logo, não se preocupe, além do mais, você vai trabalhar mais tarde não?

-Sim!

-Então, vamos jantar!

Milo beijou os lábios de Kamus de leve, passou para o rosto e ia descendo pelo pescoço.

-Não Milo- mas não se afastou- e a janta?

-Eu prefiro- Milo enlaçou a cintura de camus puxando-o para mais perto, colando seus corpos- jantar em casa, sabe?-olhou-o com um sorriso insinuante.

Kamus sorriu de volta, e resolveram ficar mesmo por ali.

Notas da autora

Ohayou

Genkii?

Nossa, eu demorei pra postar esse...

O Kamus não é a coisinha mais fofa do mundo?

Hehehhehe

Gomen a demora gente, é que eu to treinando ultimamente...e falta tempo, além das duas novas ficts, uma vez que eu já terminei Looking for My heart, eu comecei outras, não, essa não ficará de lado...

Arigato reviews, sempre arigatooooooooo lalala (demente)

Virgo-chan, nechan e nine 66.. eu fico mto feliz com reviews .

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


	8. Yakussoku datta

**Yakussoku datta: foi uma promessa**

-Bom dia Kamus- entrava na sala Saga, bem-vestido como sempre, e com um grande sorriso no rosto- ontem o dia foi agitado, mas hoje estou tranquilo e você?

Kamus levou um susto com a entrada do amigo, estava distraído.

-O que há com você? Nunca se distrai no serviço...

-Estou apenas um pouco cansado Saga, sente-se- disse após um abraço.

-Cansado?? Hahaha...isso me cheira a um certo garotinho de cabelos dourados, o que foi Kamus, não está dando conta do recado? Bom de uma coisa eu sei, seu namorado é muito ciumento..

- Co..como você sabe?- rubrou Kamus.

-Oras, quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, ele quase me matou com um olhar..

-...me desculpe Saga...-disse Kamus baixando o rosto envergonhado.

-Não se preocupe, mas é surpreendente que um...tipo como ele sinta ciúmes...final..

Saga foi interrompido pelo olhar assassino de Kamus.

-Ok ok, eu entendi- Saga levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Não implique com ele só porquê você tem problemas com Luigi-Kamus sentava-se em sua confortável poltrona com as mãos sobre o descanso.

-Não é somente por causa deles...bom, mudando de assunto, sobre os relatórios que eu lhe enviei na outra noite...

...oooOOOooo...

Milo estava contente, já fazia algum tempo que ele e Kamus saíam juntos, a relação durou bem mais que todas que Milo já teve em sua vida. Mas uma coisa o incomodava. Kamus passava mais tempo no escritório trancado com aquele tal de Saga do que com o namorado. Talvez por isso que tenha durado tanto, afinal, ele tem que esperar a cada algumas semanas para terem um feriado livre juntos, as vezes nas folgas do clube Kamus aparecia à noite, cansado, mas passava a noite ao seu lado. Mandava-lhe presentes simples, as vezes mais sofisticados, o que Milo mais gostava eram as pequenas demonstrações de carinho do francês, os e-mails mandados pelo celular no meio do dia, as declarações feitas com sultileza, acontecia raramente, mas era sempre especial. Milo era claramente ciumento, discutia com Kamus principalmente por causa de seus serviços de fim-de-semana, fazia declarações pervertidas para o amante, divertia-se com um francês rubro. Enfim, era uma relação diferente para ambos.

Estranhamente, quando era folga de Kamus ele não aparecia de manhã no apartamento do grego, após seu turno no club, ligava perguntando se já havia descansado, seria atenção ao seu cansaço? Bem não importava, Milo descansava tomava um banho e saía para seu amado.

Naquele dia, porém se sentia mal, Milo tinha pego uma chuva antes de entrar em seu turno, mas não podia ficar doente, no dia seguinte iria finalmente ter um encontro com Kamus, eles iriam a uma exposição de artes gregas em Odaiba. Estava empolgado.

O celular tocou, era um e-mail:

"Desculpe-me meu amor, eu não poderei ir a nosso encontro amanhã, vai ter uma reunião de emergência, eu PRECISO ir, é sobre um cliente importante" Milo parou para pensar, afinal nem sabia o que era o serviço de Kamus e continuou a leitura, bravo, "por favor me desculpe, adiamos para um outro dia sim?

Eu te amo, Kamus"

Milo fechou o celular, estava furioso, cansado, dolorido, parecia sinal de gripe, mas queria sair no dia seguinte, queria vê-lo, era tão raro terem um dia juntos e Kamus o trocava rápido assim pelo serviço, ainda com aquele tal de Saga, apostava que era coisa dele, não iria responder, não iria mandar um outro e-mail, não hoje, terminaria seu trabalho cedo, saíria cedo do clube, ainda bem que os clientes estavam fracos, devia ser por causa da chuva. "Seu desgraçado" pensou tristemente, queria chorar.

...oooOOOooo...

É, chovia muito, como quase não tinha clientes devido ao tufão, era época de tufões, os hosts foram dispensados mais cedo, e Milo pegou uma outra chuva voltando para casa, tomou um banho quente, se sentia horrível, fora o e-mail do Kamus que tinha acabado com seu ânimo.

Dor de cabeça, febre, droga, Milo estava doente. O telefone tocou:

-Milo?- uma voz conhecida, era Kamus.

-O que é?- respondeu friamente

-Me desculpe por amanhã, por favor, eu preciso ir.

-Ah ótimo, claro, o serviço, é sempre ele, poquê você não dorme com seu serviço ao invés de ficar me enchendo?

-Milo...

-Olha, não estou com saco para conversas, vai namorar seus relatórios- e desligou.

Tinha sido pura grosseria, ele sabia, mas estava cansado e não queria ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas de Kamus sobre responsabilidade. "Droga", apesar de tudo não deixou de se sentir culpado pela forma com que agira, afinal Kamus tinha ligado para conversar.

Milo deitou na cama e nem notou quando pegara no sono,tremia de frio.

Era um sonho? Sentiu seu corpo ser coberto por outra coberta, mais pesada, em sua testa algo frio, em seu rosto um carinho e em seus lábios o doce sabor de Kamus.

Sonhava com ele, tão perfeito, com o rosto próximo ao seu, olhando docemente com um pedido silencioso de desculpas, tinha uma expressão de dor, magoado. Milo estremeceu, se sentiu horrível quando se lembrou de suas próprias palavras, e como isso afetava o namorado.

Kamus era um mistério em pessoa, mas Milo tinha percebido que toda vez que o tratava grossamente, Kamus não conseguia esconder um olhar magoado, aquele silêncio e o rosto baixo, Milo era afetado por isso, podia ver que Kamus tinha um coração extremamente sensível.

Ah, era manhã? Nem sabia que horas tinha dormido, se sentia muito melhor. Seus olhos sentiram a claridade do sol invadindo a janela, ainda com a visão embassada sentou-se na cama, sentia-se meio fraco, mas estava bem. Olhou para o lado e teve uma surpresa, Kamus dormia sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na cama. Tinha um balde de água ao seu lado.

Milo estremeceu, não era um sonho afinal, parecia um anjo zelando pelo seu sono a noite toda. Esticou a mão e tocou o rosto delicado de Kamus que respirava lentamente.

-Mi..lo?-disse levantando lentamente.

-Kamus...você, quando você veio? Por quê você veio? Não tinha trabalho?

-...você...Você queria sair hoje..-Kamus virou o rosto em direção à parede, rubrou um pouco.

Milo sorriu, notara que Kamus estava de terno, será que tinha ido à noite? Estava lá cuidando dele a noite toda. Pulou no pescoço do francês com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Calma, calma, você teve febre alta essa noite, não será bom sairmos, Saga irá fazer a reunião no meu lugar, agora deite-se que eu vou cozinhar algo para você, vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto. Descanse –disse dando um beijo no rosto de Milo.

Milo deitou na cama, olhou para o teto e agradeceu mentalmente, Kamus era perfeito, Kamos o amava tanto que passara a noite ao seu lado, Kamus o amava tanto que tinha dispensado o seu tão precioso trabalho para ficar com ele, Kamus era perfeito. Fechou os olhos e sentiu novamente um cansaço, mas estava feliz.

Milo acordou no final da tarde, sentiu um delicioso cheiro vindo da cozinha. Provavelmente era Kamus. Sentou-se confortavelmente na cama.

-Deite-se, você ainda não está bem!- Kamus aparecia no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Eu já estou bem, obrigado- disse Milo pegando o prato.- o que é isso?

-Canja, faz bem para quem está com gripe..

-Hum, o cheiro está bom.- segura uma colher com cuidado e assopra- delicioso- e Milo começa a comer com vontade.

Kamus ficou a admirar, mesmo doente, parecia uma criança grande, animado e energético, era impressionante como o amava.

...oooOOOooo...

Kamus estava estando com o olhar perdido em seu escritório, o celular aberto em cima da mesa mostrava o último e-mail

"Olá meu doce francês ruivo, hoje eu vou trabalhar até de manhã ok? Então se eu não mandar nenhum e-mail a mais é por que estarei no clube.

XXX Milo"

Já era noite e ele ainda estava no escritório, Kamus pegou um pequeno caderno em seu bolso onde tinha anotado o endereço do clube em que Milo trabalhava. Fitou-o indeciso. Iria, não iria? Queria descobrir como era o serviço de seu tão amado grego. Queria? Tinha medo? Kamus era muito ciumento embora não demonstrasse, tinha medo de perder sua pose, apesar de sempre se desculpar humildemente, jamais sairia taxado de possessivo.

Finalmente se levantou. Voltou a seu próprio apartamento e tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu da maneira mais discreta que conseguiu. Um terno preto, camisa branca, gravata preta, ainda parecia um salariman, ótimo.

Após deixar a porta de seu apartamento parou em frente a porta de Afrodite. As palavras do vizinho ainda estavam em sua mente.

"Não vá lá, não ainda"

Meneou com a cabeça, não, ele precisava tirar isso a limpo o mais rápido possível ou ficaria louco de ciúmes.

**Notas da autora.**

Hello minnassan

Finalmente eu aqui postando de novo, muita preguiça e falta de inspiração somados a algumas horas de serviço a mais e gripe uhahaha, falando em gripe, no japão tá uma crise, até minha nechan que mora longe pegou o.o

Anyway eu espero estar voltando mais rápido a esse mundo, a confusão foi tanta que eu nem sei mais pra quem eu respondi XD

Gomen gente,mas eu amo todas as reviews tá

Mi-chanHxS, nechan(pure-petit-cat), nine66, litha-chan, virgo-chan, muito arigatou pelas reviews

bjinhs


	9. Shitsuren

Shisturen: desilusão

Milo sentiu um frio na espinha, não sabia o que era, mas tinha o pressentimento de que não deveria estar no clube hoje. Ignorando seu sexto sentido, rumou em direção ao seu serviço pensado em seu amado namorado.

O dia era de grande movimento. E, como sempre sua cliente mais rica estava lá, com dois rapazes.

-Escorpião, creio eu que terei a sua companhia hoje não?

-Claro minha deusa, como sempre, sou seu.

Entre bebidas e outras, os dois acompanhantes de Saori passeavam pelo clube enquanto Milo paparicava a madame.

-Ah, minha deusa, não és Athena como diz, é Artemis, e eu, seu escorpião, seu escravo mais fiel, capaz de dar a minha própria vida para defender sua honra.- disse beijando-lhe a mão- somente estar em sua presença me faz completo, somente morrendo por você, morreria feliz. Lutaria até as últimas gotas de meu veneno se esgotarem.

-Isso é mesmo verdade?

A pergunta o tinha pego de surpresa.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que quero mais que sua companhia aqui, escorpião- Saori colocou as mãos dentro de seu próprio vestido e tirou um papel, nele, um número gigantesco de zeros. A garota acenou para seus dois acompanhantes se aproximarem- você tem até as 1 da manhã para decidir se quer ou não passar o resto da noite, em particular, até lá, divirta-os- e andou lentamente até o bar, sem tirar os olhos de Milo.

Ainda atônito, o number1 olhava para o papel.

-É, a nossa senhora deve gostar muito de você, meu amigo-disse um deles, com os cabelos castanhos curto- ela não oferece nada pra ninguém dormir com ela.-o rapaz passava a mão em sua coxa.

-Mas você deve admitir, Kei, a madame tem um ótimo gosto- disse o outro de cabelos compridos e negros se aproximando de Milo para sentir seu cheiro.

Milo voltou a realidade com os toques ousados dos dois acompanhantes.

-Calma, querem a minha companhia? Vão mais devagar, sim? Temos muitas horas até a madame chegar.- disse sedutoramente, desviando discretamente dos dois e sentando em sua mesa VIP.

Um de cada lado, sentaram cercando-o, mas era seu serviço atendê-los, e continuou a fazê-lo.

...oooOOOooo...

Kamus entrou no bar movimentado, ficou admirado com a elegância do lugar e viu uma área um pouco menos cheia. Se dirigiu para lá, lembrando-se que Milo falava que era um dos mais populares, portanto sua companhia não era para qualquer um. Sentou-se no bar, perto de uma moça e pediu uma bebida qualquer e continuou sua caçada com o olhar.

Alguns Hosts indiscretos se aproximaram, mas Kamus sabia como desviar-se facilmente de suas cantadas baratas.

"Que baixaria, tenho sorte de Milo jamais usar esse tipo de vocabulário, pelo menos não comigo", pensou enquanto bebia mais um gole.

A garota olhou para ele de relance ou era impressão, não importava, ele estava a procura de seu amado. Finalmente o achou sentado em uma mesa não muito longe, estava acompanhado de dois rapazes que passavam a mão em suas pernas e rosto. Kamus estremeceu. Serrou os punhos e ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-Você está interessado no Escorpião, salariman? Não se irrite com isso, muitos estão, afinal ele é o number one- a garota finalmente falava e sorria zombeteira- mas não se iluda, ela não ficaria com um qualquer como você, você é bonito, mas sua conta bancária obviamente não é das mais...atraentes.

-Hunf, é uma cliente?-perguntou secamente.

-Sim, sou uma das preferidas dele, hoje mesmo, ele está ali, pode ver? Com meus dois rapazes, eles concerteza gostaram do Escorpião, provavelmente o escorpião também gostou deles, vê como ele sorri?

Kamus sentiu uma pontada em seu interior. Doía ver seu amado nos braços de outros homens, estava machucado e ferido. Levantou com raiva e se dirigiu a mesaVIP.

Milo deixava os dois ficarem à vontade para tocá-lo, não passariam disso, não em pleno clube. Não era normal, mas vindo de Saori, tinha que agradá-los.

Olhou para frente e quase enfartou quando viu os olhos fitando os seus, se levantou rapidamente. Aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles cabelos ruivos. Ele, Kamus, estava ali, em sua frente, em pé, com o olhar magoado, encarava-o sem ao menos dar uma palavra. Via lágrimas silenciosas brotando em seus orbes azuis.

Milo não conseguiu mais olhar para Kamus, não via mais nada além de uma dor profunda no francês. E, durante um tempo ficaram ali se encarando.

-Uma hora, Escorpião, quero minha resposta AGORA, não me interessa o que raios está acontecendo aqui, você irá passar a noite comigo não é?-Saori se aproximava sem ressentimentos do clima pesado entre os dois.

Kamus pareceu despertar com as palavras da ricassa. Não conseguiu achar palavras, Milo estava fazendo programas também? Sem ao menos esperar para ouvir o que o Escorpião responderia, saiu do clube aos tropeços.

Milo continuou imóvel, fitando o chão.

-Então, escorpião, o que me diz?- a menina novamente segurava o pedaço de papel em sua frente.

-Me...desculpe senhorita, eu não me sinto muito bem hoje, poderia ser atendida por um outro host? Com sua licença.

...oooOOOooo...

-Kamus- gritou Milo no meio da rua- espere...você sabe que...você sabia...-disse alto..

O francês parou e começou a falar.

-Sabia...devia ter ouvido ele...você...nem ao menos tenho palavras para você- virou-se com raiva- eu nem imaginava como seria isso, é ridículo como eles dão em cima de você, é ridículo como faz conquistar baratas dando falsas juras de amor.

-RIDÍCULO?-irritou-se também- você sabia que eu era um host, JAMAIS neguei, JAMAIS escondi, desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, você sabia com o que estava lidando.

Mas Kamus não respondeu, simplesmente se virou novamente e antou

...oooOOOooo...

Milo não entendia. O que cargas d´água Kamus estava fazendo no clube, e justamente quando ele estava atendendo DOIS HOMENS e a Saori ainda fazendo aquela proposta.

Foi para casa, confuso. Porquê não tinha ido atrás de Kamus? Droga droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele, se fosse qualquer um dos seus ex, ele diria "Oras você sabe que eu sou um host" e acabariam termiando o namoro, mas Milo nunca ligou muito. Mas com Kamus era diferente. Milo estava perdido, não sabia o que sentia pelo namorado, nunca havia nem dito "eu gosto de você" ou a frase que Kamus dizia com tanto carinho "eu te amo".

Sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para a cabeceira. Uma foto da ponte de Odaiba com Kamus sentado no centro em um banco, o rosto admirando a paisagem, distraído e sorrindo de leve.

"Kamus"

Seu peito machucava-o, temia o que uma voz em seu interior dizia, não, jamais iria aceitar ficar tão preso a uma pessoa.

Agora já fazia dias desde a última discussão, nenhum telefonema, nenhum e-mail, nenhum dos dois se manifestara. Estaria tudo acabado? Milo ainda trabalhava naquele lugar, mas Saori, magoada por não ter tido sua tão sonhada noite com o escorpião, deixara de freqüentar o clube, para o alívio de Milo que não suportava mais a garota mimada. Mas dentro de si sentia um vazio, um vazio enorme e inexplicável.

...oooOOOooo...

-Não me olhe assim, Afrodite, eu estou bem...-disse enquanto dobrava suas roupas.

-E eu sou a rainha da França- respondeu o sueco, emburrado sentado em sua cama.

-Ótimo, vamos nos ver lá- sorriu Kamus...mas seu sorriso era falso, e Afrodite podia ver isso, mostrou com seu olhar magoado que sabia disso.-Oh, mon a mi...-se aproximou de Afrodite segurando em suas mãos- tudo bem, eu posso não estar bem, mas vou ficar...

-Não, não vai, vai estar longe de nós, longe de mim e de Luigi, vai estar longe daquelezinho, que, mesmo que eu não goste dele, eu sei que ele é seu amigo, e você precisa de nós agora...- Afrodite tinha o olhar choroso- você não vai ter ninguém que conhece por perto, e não deve estar sozinho, por favor não vá, você odeia aquele lugar...

-Dii...eu...

-Eu sei que você não quer ir...

Afrodite e Saga, assim como Luigi, eram seus únicos amigos próximos.

-Dii, meu amigo tão precioso, o que seria de mim sem você? Você, Saga e Luigi são minha família- Afrodite começara a chorar, abraçando Kamus- eu preciso mesmo de vocês para viver, mas...

...oooOOOooo...

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

Dark.ookami ainda está vivaaaaaaaaaaaa o/

Bem gente, quase um ano fora das ficts, acreditem esse ano que eu estive longe, foi perturbado morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, mtas coisas aconteceram, empregos, dois deles, estudos, meus objetivos falhando drasticamente, minha vida emocional um Caos, minhas amizades ruindo, indo embora, novas aparecendo, as antigas se fortalecendo, novos membros da família(dança) muita música e bla bla bla

Enfim, fora os problemas de net e pc, e o fato d eu só conseguir logar aqui hoje(estava até ontem mandando reviews sem logar) entom, esse capítulo tava pronto à mto tempo, mas naum deu pra mim postar porque eu não gostei muito dele...mas hoje eu modifiquei as partes, e...o final deixa para o próximo XDD

Ainda tem detalhes que eu não consegui colocar, e é claro esse seria o clímax, eu esperava escrever com um pouco mais de emoção, mas acho que não ficou taum ruim

Entom, agradeço à todas que me deixaram reviews, Virgo-chan(que sempre é tão simpática e me dá muita força pra escrever sou sua fan, gambatte ), nine66(gomen, é realmente uma maldade ficar tanto tempo sem postar), Dora Ivans(Kamus uke é rox morr) Bella paty(sou sua fan tb), Athenas de áries(arigatooooooo) , Mi-chan HXS(nhahh adoro suas ficts) e é claro minha nechan Pure-petit-Cat, que me dá muito apoio, sempre, tanto nas ficts quanto na minha vida

Rocketto bye-bii


	10. Mamorimassu

Mamorimassu: protegerei

Milo passara os últimos dias de folga, não atendia mais como antigamente, não era mais o top, para dizer a verdade, estava lá apenas pelo seu passado glorioso. Não saíra de casa nesses dias, a não ser para comprar comida. Estava confuso.

-Que droga- resmungava deitado em sua cama- Kamus, seu idiota...

O que ele deveria fazer afinal? Pedir desculpas? Pelo quê? Não fizera nada de mal, certo? Durante toda sua vida, jamais correra atrás de alguém, porquê correria agora? Porque Kamus era lindo, estrangeiro e gentil? Oras, haviam muitos outros por aí que dariam sua vida por ele. Tão ou mais ricos, tão ou mais gentis, que, com certeza trabalhavam menos..

O grego pegou uma foto na mesa, era Kamus sentado em uma pedra, na praia, com o olhar perdido e distante, Milo ficou a admirar a beleza do francês.

-Mas que droga, maldito seja Kamus- disse praguejando- porque eu deveria me importar com você? O que eu ganho com isso? Desprezo? Não me olhe assim como se soubesse de tudo, como sempre fez! Eu não fiz nada de errado!

Enquanto gritava, sua campainha tocou insistentemente. Droga, será que era o pessoal do clube novamente? Levantou meio a contra- gosto, mal-vestido como estava, apenas uma camisa branca com dois botões abertos e uma calça qualquer, o cabelo? Nem mechara nele até aquele momento. E, prendeu a respiração quando viu quem estava do outro lado da porta.

-Sa..ga...-disse gaguejando.

-Milo, que lástima é seu estado- disse olhando Milo com desprezo, deu uma bela olhada no apartamento, parecia que algum furacão passara por ali, e Milo parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão.

-O que faz aqui?-Milo respondeu irritado.

-Hunf, não vim aqui por que eu quero, meu amigo compatriota, sim, também sou grego, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento- ele tinha o olhar determinado- vim para te buscar, você vai ver o Kamus, AGORA.

-Por que eu faria isso? Se ele quer me ver, ele que venha, não mande seus...-Milo lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro- capangas para me arrastar.

Saga respirou fundo, contando até dez, aquele idiota era realmente irritante, o que seu amado Kamus via nele afinal?

-Ele não me mandou, eu vim dizer-lhe algumas coisas- a expressão de Milo mudou e Saga conseguiu formar as palavras- sei o que aconteceu, mas isso também não vem ao caso. Você sabe o que eu sinto por Kamus, se você não vier comigo, suma definitivamente da vida dele, jamais apareça novamente, eu me encarregarei de curar suas feridas- e Milo fechou os punhos e começou a tremer de raiva e ciúmes- você sabe o quanto ele é especial e eu não vou deixar ele se auto-destruir por...alguém como você.

Milo avançou com tudo em cima de Saga, que se desviou com facilidade.

-Por quê me ataca?-disse Saga com uma tranqüilidade irritante- você é que não quer procurá-lo, não é mesmo? Se você não o quer, não interfira em sua felicidade!

-Quem é você pra dizer se ele é feliz ou não? O que você sabe sobre a felicidade dele?- gritou irritado segurando Saga pelo colarinho.

-Sei que ele não está feliz no momento!- Saga gritou de volta- se você o visse, saberia! Nunca o vi tão arrasado, tão triste e melancólico, apesar de quase ninguém saber, eu sei!

Milo estremeceu, Saga estava certo, Milo não falara com ele para nada, nem ao menos para discutir, ele achara melhor simplesmente se esquecerem pois seus mundos eram por demais diferentes. Mas agora, com Saga ali, em sua frente dizendo que ficaria com Kamus, isso era doloroso demais.

-Sabe por que ele não veio te procurar?

-Ele...se magoou ao me ver trabalhando- respondeu-ele jamais imaginou como era um clube, e, também acho que ele esperava que eu o procurasse, para ter certeza de que eu...me sentia da mesma maneira que ele...mas...

-Se a resposta é não, simplesmente fique aqui, eu não deveria lhe dizer, mas Kamus está partindo para França.

-FRANÇA???

-Sim, ele está se mudando para lá, para uma filial na França.

-Ele...ele odeia a França...

-É!

-Droga...droga...DROGA- Milo soltou o colarinho de Saga e baixou a cabeça.

-Seu idiota- e Saga agarrou um casaco qualquer de Milo e jogou em cima dele- Vamos pegá-lo no aeroporto!

...oooOOOooo...

Saga dirigia, o carro avançava sobre os outros sem nenhum medo, e Milo apoiara sua cabeça em uma das mãos, olhando para fora da janela, alheio ao perigo que corria naquela velocidade.

-Ele...odeia a França...-disse Milo para si mesmo, mas Saga o ouvira.

-Sim, ele odeia aquele lugar de onde ele somente teve lembranças ruins, aquele orfanato que mais parecia um presidiário...mas ele vai voltar para lá, ele está arrasado...

-O que eu deveria fazer? Não sei como agir? Acha que é fácil ser como eu sou? Ter que aturar todas aquelas filhinhas de papai ou as velhotas infelizes com o casamento?

-Se não gosta, mude. Como você se sentiria se Kamus fosse um host? Se você o visse agindo como você age? Você morre de ciúmes ao me ver com ele, imagina se ele fosse um host, eu iria lá sempre- Saga tinha os olhos na pista.

-...

Saga olhou Milo com o canto do olho, ahh Kamus, seu Kamus, seu grande amor...como ele era tolo em entregar seu coração assim para alguém que nem ao menos conseguia entender seus próprios sentimentos. Se Kamus tivesse com Saga agora, se aquela discussão sem sentido não tivesse acontecido, eles estariam juntos e o francês não precisaria sofrer assim, o ruivo era fechado, e só Saga e Afrodite pareciam conseguir ler sua alma.

-Saga...posso...-Milo respirou fundo antes de conseguir completar a frase, mas tinha que perguntar isso à Saga, Kamus não dava respostas exatas-posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Hum...

-O que aconteceu entre você e ele? Por quê terminaram? Eu sei que você gosta dele, e sei que se dependesse de você, estariam juntos até agora...

-Não deu certo. Mas somos amigos de mais para deixar algo assim nos afetar.

-Não me venha com essa- disse irritado- diga claramente o que aconteceu, eu sei que isso te machuca também, eu posso ver em você, você é como ele, não fala as coisas e eu tenho que ficar adivinhando, sabe o quanto isso é difícil?

Saga sorriu, ahh, era isso que Kamus vira em Milo. O grego podia ver sim as coisas, mas não entendia, era carinhoso sim, talvez fosse por isso que todas as garotas que iam ao clube se interessavam por ele, ele enxergava, mas não tinha consciência disso.

-Sabe...eu fiz uma das piores coisas que eu poderia ter feito com ele, é claro, que não tão má quanto o seu isolamento- olhou Milo, sorrindo, divertido e virou novamente para pista- eu era ainda um novato naquele lugar, assim como ele, começamos no mesmo setor, mas já entramos na empresa como os "escolhidos" para sermos chefes. Ele era ainda mais fechado que era agora, e ainda mais frio, mas, por sermos os únicos estrangeiros passamos a fazer companhia um ao outro. Parecia obvio que ficássemos amigos para mim, mas para ele, éramos apenas colegas de escritório. Levou cerca de um ano para eu ter sua total confiança- a expressão de Saga estava relaxada e Milo prestava atenção, não com ciúmes dessa vez, mas achou que entender o passado com o Saga o ajudaria a entender a cabeça de seu namorado.

-Acho que afinal- continuou Saga- ele era apenas solitário, senti que escavava a água, sem resultado algum. Mas um dia, ficamos apenas os dois até tarde no escritório e, pela primeira vez ele abriu-se para mim. Acho que foi o começo da nossa amizade. Alguns anos depois fomos promovidos, quase juntos para setores diferentes. Quando me dei conta de que não íamos nos ver com tanta freqüência eu temi, muito, ter que me separar daquele que se tornara meu confidente- e ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, olhou para pista e olhou para Milo, voltando para pista em seguida- fiz de tudo para ser transferido para uma ala mais perto, sim, eu sabia que estava apaixonado, mas não podia exigir o ser correspondido, jamais arriscaria perder sua amizade.

-E o namoro? O que você fez de tão grave?

-Bom, acho que era natal, quando eu, estava meio alto e disse, sem pensar que estava apaixonado, que o amava e que precisava sair com ele. Com certeza eu levaria um fora, mas eu estava tão desenfreado pela bebida que não pensei no depois. Para minha surpresa ele disse " se você me convidar para sair quando estiver sóbrio, eu aceito", no dia seguinte, assim que acordei liguei para ele- Saga riu alto- quem iria imaginar que ele aceitaria isso?

Milo agora sentiu a pontada de ciúmes que lhe incomodava tanto, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

-Mas não era as mil maravilhas, nós nunca havíamos brigado quando éramos apenas amigos. Quando começamos a sair, brigávamos muito, e, eu temi mais do que tudo por isso.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois, Saga refletia e Milo pensava sobre como ele e Kamus jamais haviam brigado, talvez o passado dele com Saga havia-o afetado muito também. E Milo não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de Saga.

-Em uma de nossas brigas, estávamos no apartamento dele- ele falava baixo e sua voz soava trêmula- eu gritei muito e Afrodite entrou com aquele brutamonte-host, a briga acabou sendo com eles também, foi quando começaram as nossas desavenças, eu admito que foi por bobeira pois, eles jamais haviam me feito mal, mas não posso deixar de sentir rancor.

-Vocês se agrediram?

-Não, foi apenas uma discussão, mas eu os ofendi, falei que não eram mais que um prostituto e seu chefe, sim, eu joguei baixo assim, e não tinha o direito de falar assim só porque eles defendiam Kamus. Ele gritou comigo, mandou que eu saísse de sua vida para sempre E, saí do apartamento batendo a porta. Mas não voltei para casa, fiquei no corredor, sentando perto do elevador. Eu ouvi os dois voltando para seu próprio apartamento. Eu estava tão arrependido que não consegui sair de lá, jamais tive tanto medo de perdê-lo, eu sabia que magoar aqueles que Kamus considerava família era a pior coisa que eu deveria ter feito. E bati na porta.

Um semáforo vermelho fez o carro parar, Saga apertou os olhos com as mãos.

-Ele abriu a porta, tinha os olhos vermelhos e chorou quando me viu, eu o abracei, ele chorou muito me pedindo que o perdoasse, eu fiz que sim, ele continuou chorando, desesperado e eu fiz...algo de que eu me arrependo até hoje...

-O que fez?

-Eu disse "Não agüento mais nossas brigas, tenho medo de você um dia me odiar, melhor terminarmos e sermos amigos, era melhor assim"...

Saga colocou seus óculos escuros, algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, traçando um caminho transparente na pele delicada.

-Ele aceitou, assim?

-Tivemos uma longa conversa, dessa vez sem brigas, e ele aceitou. Afinal, eu acho que ele me ama de uma forma diferente de que ama você...

E, novamente o silêncio. Obviamente Saga sofria ao ver os dois juntos, mas sofria mais ao ver Kamus naquele estado, e, Milo não deixou de se sentir mal por Saga também. Finalmente percebeu que não deveria acabar assim.

...oooOOOooo...

Notas:

Gokigenyoh minna-san

Essa atualização saiu mais rápido que eu esperava...porquê??? Oras, por que eu me empolguei, hehehe, bem, na verdade é por que agora eu tenho mais tempo livre, quer dizer, variável, enfim, minha net não tá as mil maravilhas, mas agora pelo menos eu consigo postar.

E...e.. Litha-chan, você quer me matar né hahahaha, sim eu sou muito má e paro no meio, mas mas...eu tenho uma boa desculpa, se chama tortura XDD

Bom, como sempre, minhas ficts não são tãaao populares quanto eu queria, mas um pouco de culpa eu também tenho. Mas as poucas leitoras me deixam emocionadas, Litha-chan, Virgo-chan e Nechan querida, muito obrigada.

Essa fict ta no final, que pena, eu realmente gosto dela, e é uma das mais longas que eu já criei, preciso me animar mais a escrever ficts...

Até a próxima

Rocketto bye biii


End file.
